Stuck in the Middle
by Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari
Summary: Syaoran Li has been best friend with Sakura ever since he was four. However, his girlfriends seem to have a problem with him being near Sakura. What can poor Syaoran do?
1. Chapter 1 Breakup

Stuck in the Middle

CCS

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Warning: Mild swearing and really, really mild sexual content.

Summary:

Syaoran Li has been best friend with Sakura ever since he was four. Sakura was the best thing that ever happened to him, considering the life he had before he had met her. However, his girlfriends seem to have a problem with him being near Sakura. What can poor Syaoran do? He can't be single forever, but he couldn't abandon his friendship!

Chapter 1 Breakup

"Syaoran!" a girl whined immaturely, clinging onto Syaoran's arm.

"Let go, Ayumi. You're cutting my blood circulation," grumbled Syaoran as he tried to loosen the tight grip Ayumi had around his arm.

"Let's go then. Hurry up, will you? I don't want to miss the movie," Ayumi complained, still holding Syaoran in her tight grip, except now she was pulling him to the movie theatre at a rather amazing speed. She was going so fast that Syaoran nearly tripped on a rock.

__

Women! Sheesh, they are physically strong when it comes to things they want, thought Syaoran. He was clearly annoyed. He didn't even want to watch the movie with her. He knew she was probably using the movie as an excuse to hug him when there's a scary scene coming up.

That was precisely what happened. Ayumi held onto his arm, and every time something scary popped up, even the not-as-scary ones, she would huddle real close to him, nearly suffocating him.

Syaoran was relieved when the movie was finally finished. Ayumi was still hanging onto his arms though, but not as tightly, fortunately. He got up, and made a dash to the exit.

It was not that Syaoran hates his girlfriend, but she was certainly different than when he first met her. She was not clingy, and she acted sophisticatedly at that time. But she had been acting odd lately, and they had only started dating a few days ago. He had absolutely no clue how she changed her personality so quickly. Perhaps that was just a façade she used to trick him into going out with her.

Syaoran ruffled his hair in annoyance. Ayumi had caught up with him while he was thinking. He was unhappy about that. He was going to make a clean get-away to leave her behind. That was not happening and he knew it. He sighed. Today was not his day.

On the other hand, Ayumi was rather happy. During the movie, Syaoran had fallen asleep. Ayumi was nearly sitting on his lap. She took advantage of when he was sleeping, and began pleasuring herself. She rubbed against his body in ecstasy, feeling his muscles and manly form. Too bad she had to stop when she accidentally woke him up, when she got so caught up in the rubbing that she pressed too hard on him and nearly squashed him.

She already bought a sexy, revealing undergarment to seduce Syaoran. She was definitely not giving him up without a fight. She knows that that so-called best friend of his, Sakura, wanted him. Who wouldn't want him? He's handsome, sexy, adored by all girls. Sakura was closest to him, next to her. She was definitely not taking that chance to let her move ahead. She scrunched up her eyebrows in fury. She will not let her get to him first, not over her dead body.

Syaoran had noticed how Ayumi seemed to be in a foul mood all of a sudden. He will never understand girls, even if he had lived with four all his life. Okay, maybe it was more than four, precisely five, including his cousin who visits occasionally.

It was true he doesn't understand girls. He could never tell what Sakura is thinking. She seemed to read him like a book, but he could barely decipher whether she was being sarcastic or not, let alone knowing if she was serious or was just telling a joke. He knew he's pathetic, he knew Sakura since he was four, yet she's still a mystery to him.

That year, his mother had made him start his training early, considering the fact that he had to take over the clan when he came of age, which wasn't soon at that time. He was only three, for goodness' sake. He can barely read and write, but his mother pushed him nevertheless.

He never had any friend, since he was always training. He was trained so hard that he was able to carry a girl his age. He was really lonely. He didn't know how to interact with people in school, so no one dared get close to him. He was so cold that every word he said sliced the air and made his classmates shudder. Every one of them except one girl, the one and only Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura was a cheerful girl, and she warmed the hearts of everyone she met. Syaoran was no exception.

When Syaoran first met her, he found it easy to talk to her, especially since she didn't mind his offensive comments and evil smirks. She talks to him like she would to any other people. Syaoran was grateful for that. As his life went on, his training continued and increased, and his friendship with Sakura grew stronger.

He would say a few cuss words every now and then, but he was not as cold-hearted as he was. Sakura taught him how to act more like a gentleman, which came in handy when he flirts with the girls. Of course, Sakura never liked that; she thinks sweet-talking is just another word for lies, which is something she doesn't like.

Syaoran once again found himself in Ayumi's grip. He was getting tired of this quickly. The "right girl" is hard to find these days, especially with his dashing looks, and wealthy status. Syaoran smirked arrogantly. That was quickly swiped off, when he remembered his company.

He'd rather listen to a buzzing bee, than listen to Ayumi talk about underwear. What did she think he is? A man who could be easily seduced when a woman appeared in her underwear or when a topic of that kind came up? Okay, maybe if that girl is hot and has a sizzling figure, it might turn him on. But he is definitely not that type of person.

Syaoran decided that this has got to stop. Before Ayumi, he had dated Umi, Megumi and Yoko. One of them actually got close to seducing him to the point that they were going to have sex. Like he said, he wasn't that kind of person, and had kicked her out of the house quicker than the speed of a flying fly. She was real mad after that, and she blamed him for her cold. It wasn't his fault that she felt like taking her clothes off in a place other than her home or a changing room. Yep, he still had his mean attitude. Well, it takes a long time for one to change one's personality. Eighteen years is just not enough for him.

Syaoran cut in the middle of Ayumi's meaningless chatter.

"Look, you're great and all, but you're just not for me. So let's pretend we never met each other and move on with our lives." The first part of the first sentence was a lie, and it took Syaoran all his strength to say that.

Ayumi glared at Syaoran, "What does she have that I don't have? A friendship with you? You son of a bitch, I hope you rot in hell. You jerk. Fuck you, you asshole…" and a lot of other colorful words she had stored in her mini-dictionary in her tiny head.

Syaoran yawned. That was the most boring breakup he ever had. Umi had given him a long, "breathtaking" kiss as a last attempt to lure him back. Megumi flashed him, though there was nothing much to see. Yoko was the one who ended up with a cold when she put a move on him. He had to try not to laugh as he listened to her talk over the phone, when he broke up with her.

"You ahole, you undi bra. I'm da uman for you an you turn me ow." It was hilarious. Of course, Syaoran was not a hole, or underwear or a bra. What's the deal with her being an omen? And he wasn't the one who made her say ow. He didn't kick her that hard. He knew what she was trying to say. He then later mimicked her to Sakura when he dropped by her house.

"It was hilarious. See, she was trying to say 'you asshole, you ugly brat. I'm the women for you and you turn me out,' and instead it came like 'you a hole, u undie bra. I'm da omen for you and you turn me ow.' She talks like a mentally-disabled person."

"Syaoran! That's so mean and rude. You've already made her catch a cold, and you had to rub it in her face."

"She deserved it. That should teach her not to touch the future leader of the Li Clan."

"You're too full of yourself. You made yourself sound as though you're untouchable."

Syaoran laughed at that memory, and it angered Ayumi. Why is he laughing? Is hearing her swear that funny. She swore that it was totally embarrassing. The insults had absolutely no effect on him. She left him in anger, as he continued to laugh.

When he realized she left, he was relieved. No more of Ayumi's blabbering for him. He caught a whiff of Ayumi's perfume on his sleeve. _What's this? Ew…what's that white stuff on my pants. She had better not been messing around when I was sleeping during the movie. _He went home in a hurry to change his clothes. He didn't want to have anything that had to do with Ayumi, especially the white stuff. _Girls are horny and desperate these days. Can't believe they would do that to a sleeping man!_

Author's Notes:

Yes, I've re-posted this chapter, because I've found a mistake, and no one told me…o well, I can't expect people to do the editing for me.

There is a tiny bit of sexual content, but it's meant to be funny, though it's not that funny….

I hope you like it, but it's not quite heading toward the direction I wanted, but I don't really have an ending in mind.

This is probably not going to be updated for a while, since I've decided to write this down before I forget. I want to concentrate more on my other KKJ story with the more planned-out plot.

I now know why people wanted reviews, and I also want to see how many people are reading this.

So if it's not too bothersome, click the review button and type in something like cool story or 5/5 (I wish) or I like it or please continue it or something short so I know how many people are reading.

Thank you

Kitten at Heart: Thanks for the tip. I didn't have time to reread it, since I wrote it during the night. The part where Syaoran was laughing at a memory was of when he listened to Yoko talk, so it was the break-up with Yoko that he was laughing at. In other words, Ayumi thought he was laughing at her, but he was laughing at Yoko (the memory). Does that sound confusing?

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari

Click blue review button! Things you can type in: cool story, 5/5, I like it, please continue it or pci for short. Hehe…I'm a lazy person too!


	2. Chapter 2 Help

Stuck in the Middle

CCS

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Chapter 2 Help

Syaoran went home in a hurry to change out of the clothes with Ayumi's "germs" on it. He was relieved when he finally got rid of the perfume on his body after scrubbing five times using quite a large amount of soap. Still, he'd rather not go through another shower like that. _Perhaps I should have taken a bath instead; it might be strong enough to soak out her nauseating perfume._

Syaoran came out of the bathroom, dressed in his boxers and dropped onto the bed. Ayumi was an exhausting person. He didn't even put on his pajama and he soon fell asleep in no time.

Syaoran was sleeping like any other people, so he didn't hear the telephone ring early next morning.

"Li Syaoran here. I'm out on the street somewhere, so state your business after the beep."

Beep.

"Hey, Syaoran. I was wondering if you would like to…"

Syaoran opened one eye and groaned. He ran to the living room and picked up the phone. "Hey, Sakura, what is it?"

"Hi, I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come over to Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo made another batch of clothes, and I just have to drag you here to endure this with me. You are my best friend after all, right?"

"Is she bringing any cake?" Tomoyo was also the best cook ever. She makes the best chocolate cakes.

"Yep, she is."

"Is it chocolate?"

"Unfortunately no, it's a mango cake."

"Well…I don't know…"

Syaoran could just imagine Sakura giving him the puppy eyes with that teary look and little pout. He shuddered. He was glad that Tomoyo seemed to enjoy making clothes only for Sakura. He couldn't imagine how he could survive wearing outfits after outfits for five hours straight with no break at all. He wouldn't mind watching Sakura suffer though. Besides, it was a nice little entertainment for him, like a fashion show.

Tomoyo can make the most outrageous clothing. Once she gave Sakura such a sexy outfit that all males of the student body was drooling at her, including him. Another time, Sakura wore this jester type of dress, and it just looked so funny that Syaoran rolled onto the floor, and nearly choked, because he was laughing so hard that he's not breathing in oxygen. He also had an aching stomach and a sore throat after he calmed down.

"Sure, I'd love to come watch you, Sakura. Now tell me, what's the theme of the clothes?"

"Tomoyo calls it 'Innocence'."

"Ok. So what time do you want me over?"

"How about now? I'm not doing so great. You see, I'm phoning from the bathroom. Tomoyo gave me a batch of 'innocent' dresses, but in my opinion, they are not innocent at all. So come quickly and save me from wearing these things."

"I'll come over later, but I'm not saving you. I want to see how you look in these 'innocent' dresses."

"You're mean, and that's not all. She's holding a banquet tomorrow and she had invited lots of friends. Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Meiling and Kaho-san are going to be there. There are also others from our high school days, Hikki, Tomoko, Daisuke and Maya. She had also invited some other designers, models and other important people as a way to promote her designs. You know how Tomoyo had always wanted to become a designer, so you have to come and help me."

"Can you define help?"

"Well, since I have to wear them anyway. I wanted someone hot like you to model some of Tomoyo's clothes to divert some of the attention off me. If you do this for me, I'll admit that you're hot. Please?"

"I would like to see you do that in person. What time?"

"Thank you. Come at noon, so we can have all the time to prepare for tomorrow."

"Yea, sure. See you later."

"I'll see you."

Syaoran hung up and sighed. He never thought there'd come a day when he had to model for Tomoyo. _Might as well do it for the sake of Tomoyo's dream and my friendship with Sakura._ Syaoran took a nice long shower. Just then, the phone rang. Once again, Syaoran ran into the living room, not before wrapping a towel around his waist, and answered the call.

"Syaoran here."

A sickly sweet voice said, "Hi, honey. Do you want to come over today?"

__

No! Not Ayumi again, Syaoran groaned silently. He clenched his teeth and lied smoothly, "Hey, 'hon'. Sorry, I'm busy right now. Please don't ever call me again. I can't believe you cheated on me. Our relationship is over. Don't bother me again, or you can deal with my fist."

Ayumi gasped in shock, "I didn't. I swear. Tai put a move on me and I couldn't resist. Please don't…"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and hung up. Who would have thought that she actually did cheat on him? Good thing he couldn't stand her or he might have ended up with a whore. Syaoran patted himself on the back, _nice lie, Syaoran._

He went to his bedroom and closed the door.

Meanwhile, at a mansion owned by the Daidouji's a fifteen-minute walk away, Tomoyo was marveling over her designs.

"Wow. This is so great. All that hard work in university actually paid off. Thanks, Yumiko, for getting the clothes done."

__

I can't wait for Syaoran to try these on, thought Tomoyo excitedly. "Ohohohohohoho…" Soon the mansion was filled with Tomoyo's laughter.

Ding. Dong. "Go get the door, Aya," commanded Tomoyo, a bit annoyed that she had been distracted from her daydreaming of designing more clothes for Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hey, Tomoyo. You seemed a little upset. What's wrong?"

Tomoyo brightened the moment she heard Sakura's concerned voice, "Hi, you finally came out from the bathroom. I can't believe you would stay there till noon. Oh, you looked so kawaii!"

Tomoyo started swaying from side to side with her hands held up to her chest, her eyes all starry, then she began to hop around Sakura, showering Sakura with praise.

"Ahem…. AHEM," coughed Syaoran, attempting to bring Tomoyo back to this world. He had walked through the door a few minutes ago after greeting Aya. Tomoyo was clearly in heaven, because she was definitely not on earth at the moment.

"TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo blinked and said nonchalantly, "Hi Syaoran, glad to see you here."

Syaoran sweatdropped, _I wonder if Tomoyo has a split personality. Judging from the way that she treated me compared to the way she treated Sakura, I think she does._

Tomoyo clapped her hand, "Hurry, Syaoran, change into these costumes I've made for you. See if they fit. Sakura, stay where you are. Come on! We don't have all day. Syaoran! Get changed already."

Syaoran hurried to the bathroom, tripping on the rug along the way. Sakura giggled. Tomoyo was directing some maids to set out the ballroom for a dress rehearsal, while pushing Sakura into the ballroom. She was changing the layout of the stage platform for a while, before she got irritated at the time wasted by Syaoran.

"GET YOUR ASS HERE, LI SYAORAN!"

"NO WAY! What typed of clothing is this? What's with the extremely low neckline and the folded-up sleeves?"

"Oh…Syaoran-kun! You're so cute! Oh! You look so cute with Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo pushed Syaoran towards Sakura happily. She then started to dance around them while they sweatdropped.

"Now go up onto the stage and do a pose!"

Sakura and Syaoran reluctantly went up and stood on the stage platform.

"Do something, don't just stand around. Sakura, put your arms around Syaoran and wrap one leg around him. Yes! That's it. Good, good. Put your leg higher."

Sakura complained, "No, any higher and everyone will see my underwear."

"Whatever! Now walk back and change quickly. There are two changing rooms with the clothes in there. Don't put on the wrong outfit. Then come out one by one and do a little pose individually, then do a little pose together."

"Great! Syaoran, put more energy into this."

Sakura and Syaoran sighed; _it's going to be a long day_. They were right, because all they did that afternoon was model the clothes and doing poses until Tomoyo was satisfied. They didn't even have the mango cake and they only had dinner for half an hour. They were working late into the night, and Tomoyo still found something to criticize.

"Don't walk slouching, Syaoran."

"Swing your hair a bit, Sakura."

Finally, it was twelve and before Tomoyo said good night, both Syaoran and Sakura were fast asleep on one of the big ballroom couches. Tomoyo shook her head, and put a blanket around them. As she turned off the lights, she whispered to them, "Good night and sweet dreams, don't do anything I wouldn't do." She giggled softly and left them alone in the room, watched over by a beam of moonlight.

Author's Notes:

I hoped it's not rushed. Last chapter had weird humor, rather…perverted. Thanks to the influence of some of my classmates. They are totally perverted; one of them said 'you have a big banana' to someone else who was eating a banana. It's a miracle how I could keep my lunch down.

It's odd how I finished the second chapter for this story before the other one. Actually, I wrote a plot for chapter 2 and 3 for the other one, but I lost it. Hehe…I'm a klutz, good thing I remembered some of the things.

As for this story, I didn't really write a plot, but I have a good idea of what I'm going to write for the next chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews! I don't know how to reply, because if I put it in the author's notes, then the people who reviewed a little later might not get a reply.

Nevertheless, thanks to

c u p

Kitten at Heart

LisSakura

mystic

Shadowcat15

Silver Wolf Gurl

SaKuRaStArS

TaRe-ChiBi

Thanks so much for your comments and ideas!

I'll probably not be updating anytime soon. I'm going to camp and I have a lot of projects to finish before that and an exam to study for. So see you in a month or two!

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari

Click blue review button! Things you can type in: cool story, 5/5, I like it, please continue it or pci for short.


	3. Chapter 3 An Unexpected Visitor

Stuck in the Middle

CCS

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Chapter 3 An Unexpected Visitor

"Ahhhhhh…!"

Tomoyo quickly rushed into the ballroom, "What's wrong? Is anyone hurting my dear models?" She looked up and down for the culprit. Just then, she looked at the sofa and grinned evilly, "Well, what do we have here?"

Sakura looked up and whined, "Tomoyo, don't start. Get off me, Syaoran! You're really heavy."

"I can't, so stop complaining. In case you haven't noticed, I can't move when I'm like this."

Syaoran was lying on top of Sakura with the blanket tangled around them. Sakura was breathing into Syaoran's shoulder while he was lying face down onto the sofa. Their arms and legs somehow got tangled in the blanket and ended up in odd places. One of Sakura's arms was around Syaoran's neck and the other was holding the blanket. One of her legs was sticking out and other was wrapped around Syaoran's torso. Meanwhile, Syaoran had one of his arms around Sakura's waist and the other under his forehead. One of his legs was draped across the sofa while the other leg was squashed by Sakura.

Tomoyo put a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles, "I…I told you…you not to…hahaha…do any…anything I…hahaha…wouldn't do…hahahaha…"

Sakura and Syaoran tried pathetically to get themselves out of their mess. They rolled onto the floor still struggling to get the blanket off of them. Sakura yanked the blanket towards her and ended up pulling Syaoran onto her. They struggled for at least an hour before one of them was free and Tomoyo wasn't helping when she was laughing her head off at them while they were struggling.

Once Sakura was freed from the blanket, she glared at Tomoyo and pulled her hands into fists, then in her loudest voice, while letting some fire and steam out, she shouted, "SHUT UP! You should stop before I strangle you, then tear you limb to limb, then run you over with a car, chop you piece by piece, and stab you with everything sharp, rip every piece of hair from your head…." She went on and on about how she would kill Tomoyo.

Her effort of threatening Tomoyo was wasted though. Tomoyo paid no heed to Sakura, she was busy watching Syaoran struggle with the blanket, amused at his attempt of getting the blanket away from him, while Sakura was oblivious of his situation, still rambling on and on about what she would like to do to Tomoyo.

Finally, Sakura ran out of breath, and started panting. Syaoran was plain tired from the struggle, and simply sat on the ground in exhaustion after getting the blanket off him. He was no longer sitting when something fell onto him, pushing him onto the blanket. He blinked, and saw Sakura's chest in his sight. He blinked and freaked out, seeing her chest so close up. The result was Syaoran and Sakura, who had fainted from lack of oxygen when she was letting off steam, tangled in the blanket again.

Tomoyo blinked. That was the last straw for her. She clutched her stomach and laughed breathlessly. As Syaoran once again struggled with the evil blanket, Tomoyo rolled onto the ground screaming. She was so busy laughing, she didn't realize that she had rolled onto the blanket that Syaoran had untangled. Now, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo are stuck. Tomoyo had long since stopped laughing, and was desperately struggling.

When that didn't work, she panicked. That was a scary sight for Syaoran and for Sakura too, when she woke up from someone's screaming. The usually collected and calm Tomoyo is now screaming words so rapidly that Syaoran and Sakura only heard doom, oh no, ruin, party, future, stuck forever and AHHHHH!

Luckily in Tomoyo's panicking state, she still managed to untangle the blanket. Ten minutes later, the blanket was thrown all the way across the ballroom. Syaoran and Sakura were sitting in the same spot ten minutes earlier, while Tomoyo was still screaming. Suddenly, she stopped and dropped onto the floor.

Syaoran and Sakura stood up in a daze; their designer clothes all wrinkled and messed up. Sakura's rather revealing outfit had revealed more during Tomoyo's haste in removing the blanket. That was too much for Syaoran, he fainted next to Tomoyo. Sakura raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Ding…Dong!

Aya's voice rang out, "Mistress, someone's here to see you!"

Sakura decided to answer the door for Tomoyo. She walked down the stairs and went into the living room, only to see Eriol sitting there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back in England."

"Morning, Sakura-chan. I see Tomoyo's persuasion skills have gotten better, to get you to wear such a dress. I've got to admit...nice outfit. It gives a really interesting view."

A confused Sakura said thanks.

Eriol tried hard not to stare at her chest. He thought she might understand through his comment with subtle hints that the dress was barely covering her chest, and her black bra was really visible. _She's as dense as ever…_

"Well, does Tomoyo know you are here?"

"No, I just came to support her, and to see her new style of clothes."

"I see, let me go get her. I'll get Syaoran too."

"Why didn't she greet me? Doesn't she miss me?"

"Well…You see, Syaoran and I got tangled in the blanket…and Tomoyo dropped dead probably from exhaustion, and then Syaoran looked at me and fainted too, maybe he was exhausted too."

Eriol smirked; _Syaoran probably couldn't handle the sight. It's hard to imagine he'd react to it that way, after all, one of his ex-girlfriends is a slut._

"Well, I have been telling you the story for ten minutes all ready. Wonder if they are still out. I'll go fetch them."

"Sure."

Sakura skipped gracefully down the hall to the ballroom, when she noticed something odd in her reflection in the mirror. She took a step back and looked at herself. She noticed that her off shoulder top had became a one shoulder top, revealing her bra and a bit of cleavage. She blushed as red as a tomato, and quickly fixed her top before heading to get them.

By the time she got there, Syaoran and Tomoyo were up. Syaoran became a human tomato when he saw Sakura and turned away quickly to avoid her noticing. Tomoyo was still a little dazed. She tilted her head, and tried to knock the dizziness out. Sakura went up to Tomoyo and supported her up, since she seemed a little unstable and her eyes were swirling. Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Help me get Tomoyo downstairs. Eriol came to visit, so we better not keep him waiting."

Syaoran grimaced. Eriol was not the nicest friend; he's as evil as Tomoyo when he wanted to be. His mysterious ways were extremely annoying. His laugh is even worse. _If one day both evil masterminds works together, I know I'll be doomed. Come to think of it, if both of them laugh their evil I'm-gonna-do-something-evil-to-you laugh, they'd probably sound good in harmony, as good they can work together._ Syaoran shuddered a little, nearly dropping Tomoyo on Sakura, but he kept his hold.

As soon as they got downstairs, Tomoyo was feeling a little better, but she liked how Sakura and Syaoran are carrying her and decided to let Sakura and Syaoran suffer for making her panicked like crazy. She was still feeling triumphant until she saw Eriol sitting in the living room. She blushed and whispered desperately for Syaoran and Sakura to drop her.

That was what they did. Tomoyo groaned as she sat up, a hand on her back. Eriol chuckled and went over to help her up. Once they were all settled down on the couch, Tomoyo commanded Aya to bring some tea and cookies.

"So, Eriol, I see you're back."

"Yep, Syaoran. I'm here to help Tomoyo with her party and to support her. Hikki gave me a call and told me that this is important to Tomoyo, so I thought, what a good time to help Tomoyo and to see my dear friend," grinned Eriol with an evil twinkle in his eyes which only Syaoran noticed.

Syaoran frowned. _This is not good. Evil Eriol and Crazy Tomoyo is not a good combination._

Sakura saw Syaoran frowned. She signed, _let me guess, Syaoran's upset that Eriol's there to destroy his life. No worries, all I have to do is patch them up together._

"So, Eriol, who's this dear friend you came to see?"

"Why, it's you!"

"ME?" Sakura cried in surprise.

"Of course, I can't exactly call Syaoran dear. A word that best suit him would probably be cranky."

Syaoran growled, "You know, Eriol, a word to describe you would be annoying."

"Well, I'm glad I am, because I'd love to see Ran-chan's little grumpy face," said Eriol as he dropped into a babyish tone at the last part.

"Don't call me Ran-chan," scowled Syaoran, "Besides, I don't even want to see you ugly face. It's better if you take your English ass back to England."

Sakura gasped, "Syaoran, you shouldn't treat Eriol like that. He's our guest."

Syaoran snapped, "In case you forgot, we are guests too."

"Still, you should be polite."

"You don't see him being-"

Ding…Dong!

Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows in anger and sat away from the three.

Aya walked up to her mistress and said, "A lot of people are here to see you."

"Thanks. Take them to the ballroom. I'll be there in a minute."

Aya nodded and left.

"Well, I think it's time to get work done. Come on, we need to get set up before seven."

The three, including "grumpy", followed Tomoyo to the ballroom. There they saw Tomoko, Daisuke, Maya, Hikki, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and Kaho-san standing rather awkwardly, while Meiling was chattering like there's no tomorrow. Tomoyo got into work mode and started to order people around. She asked Tomoko, Hikki and Naoko, the creative and artistic ones to decorate the room; Daisuke, Eriol, Syaoran, the manly ones have to set up chairs and tables; Chiharu, Rika and Kaho-san to prepare food for the banquet. Leaving Meiling, Sakura and Tomoyo to do backstage setup and play hostess for early guests, in case they were behind on their work.

Of course, with so many people working together, they got everything done by five, except for Daisuke, Syaoran and Eriol, they had everything done in two hours, not including what they did for the decorating committee, like adjusting the stage. It was no wonder since Syaoran and Eriol were racing to see who could set up the most chairs quickly and neatly. It was indeed not an easy task, seeing how it is Tomoyo's important night; they had to set up heavy mahogany chairs with gold satin seats and armrests. Because of that, they collapsed afterwards, leaving Daisuke to do all the other work. Not even Tomoyo's mango cake that Sakura promised Syaoran yesterday over the phone could revive them.

No thanks to Syaoran and Eriol, Naoko went over to help Daisuke, so the decorating committee was a little slow, but the room still looked great with its crystal chandelier of dangling stars and dangling star crystals all hanging from the pitch black ceiling at different height. Protruding from the walls about eight feet from the ground were lamps with shadings that caused most of the light to go upward into the high dark ceiling. At one end of room stood a rectangular platform with gold satin all around and stairs on both sides. At the back end of the platform is a painted garden with a doorway framed with fake morning glory and vines, which lead to Syaoran and Sakura's changing room. Right in front of the platform were rows of expensive and comfy chairs spaced so that everyone could see the performance comfortably. All around the chairs and platform were tables with gold satin table cloths pushed up against the walls filled with food and drinks of all kinds that were covered for health issues.

Tomoyo sighed, liking the romantic atmosphere.

She looked at her watch; it was now five ten. She told the others to change into their outfits for the night, since girls need at least two hours to change. Eriol drove back home, and the rest of them did too, except Sakura. Sakura went up to the tired Syaoran and pulled on his sleeves.

He yawned and asked, "Ya?"

Sakura asked shyly, "Can you drive me home? Tomoyo pushed me into the car and drove me here, so I didn't bring my car with me and I don't want to bother Tomoyo."

Syaoran smiled gently, "Sure, I'll do anything for my best friend."

Sakura put a finger on her chin and tilted her to the side, "You know, I would too, but sometimes I doubt if I am your best friend, seeing how you refused to act nice to Eriol, even though I asked."

Syaoran draped his arm around Sakura's shoulder, "Of course, I am, but you can't make me act nice to him. He's the most annoying person in the world, besides Meiling."

Sakura hit Syaoran on the head gently, "I see you haven't changed much since we've became friends. You still have a mean streak."

"Well, it wouldn't be me, if there wasn't."

Syaoran drove Sakura home, before Sakura went into her home, she gave Syaoran a big hug. She giggled, "See you later."

Syaoran whispered softly, "Ya, see you later."

Syaoran was about to go into the car when he heard, "I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CAKE YOU DIDN'T GET TO EAT."

He laughed and shouted back, "I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT AT THE BANQUET."

Sakura smiled and said, "YOU'RE HOT."

Syaoran blinked in surprise. _Sakura thinks I'm hot? What an idiot I am, of course not, it was for helping her with the modeling for evil Daidouji Tomoyo._

Author's Notes:

I've edited it, thanks to Mew for pointing out the steak thing…I meant to say streak, yep, so Syaoran has no steak that's out reeking ever since he met Sakura. Haha…that review cracked me up.

Oops, this is the third time I've upload this chapter, since I accidentally replaced it with chapter 1...luckily, I haven't deleted chapter 1 yet.

My mom is so mean. She's making me takes classes in the summer. O well, even if I don't take classes, it won't speed up the update any quicker.

I said I had something in mind for this chapter, well it turned out I forgot all about Eriol and I'm dreading to write about the modeling scene since I have no clue what poses and dresses I should put in. I'm not that creative…this chapter is definitely not my best chapter and I can tell the next one might be worse…

Seeing how I don't update often, check out my profile on how I'm doing with my stories, since that thing is even easier to update. Like I said, I'm lazy!

Thanks to

MysDCal Angel (sorry, can't get the special characters/symbols to show up)

HI (same as above)

animemistress419

CoolCat10988

Kittie

maixwolfblossom

romanctic-is-best

Silver Wolf Gurl

Sydni Nelson

Thanks so much for your comments and ideas! About the outfit descriptions, I'll try, but I suck at these things, since I don't even dress in fashion…

I'll try to update soon!

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari

Click blue review button! Things you can type in: cool story, 5/5, I like it, please continue it or pci for short.


	4. Chapter 4 Let the Show Begin

Stuck in the Middle

CCS

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Chapter 4 Let the Show Begin

Tomoyo hummed as she twirled and skipped to her room. She had just taken an hour-long bath, soaking into fragrant lukewarm water and using her expensive hair conditioner that makes her long raven hair soft and silky. She wanted to look her best that night.

She walked into her room and put on her ice blue gown, held up by thin straps that were tied around her neck with a long V-shaped neckline and no back. The back was tied with a thin strap of the same material in a crisscross pattern. She had made the gown herself, if she was going to be a designer, she would have to start wearing her own designs.

She then proceeded to her make-up, keeping it simple and natural and then tied her hair up into an elegant bun leaving two strands of hair on both side of where her bangs end and curled those two strands with big curlers. She quickly slipped on her high-heels, seeing how she only had fifteen minutes before guests, who were on time, comes in. She also had to take care of the early ones too and she needed to do a final check to make sure everything was ready.

She glided into the ballroom and ordered maids to test the sound system and the microphone, as well as light effects. She also checked for little garbage that was lying around unnoticed, as well as making sure that her maids know how to assists her guests.

Ding dong!

__

Someone's here already? I didn't know people were this punctual! Tomoyo rushed to the door and opened it to find Eriol standing in his tuxedo, looking like he usually does; prim and proper like a gentleman.

"My, you're early."

"Shouldn't the first thing you say be, 'my, you're looking handsome, Eriol'?"

"Nope, since you look nothing like that."

"I'm hurt."

"Don't be. You will be looking better when you go through my wardrobe."

"That was very mean. You're saying I look like a girl."

"I didn't say that. You just assumed. I meant wardrobe as in where my designs are stored."

"Of course, I knew that. I was just playing with you."

"Oh what fun you're having, but you should put that fun part of you aside because you have to be a host too. One person has limited abilities." Tomoyo pulled Eriol inside and stationed him by the door.

"All you have to do is to greet the guests and lead them up to the ballroom where I'll be. If Sakura and Syaoran come, tell them to find Aya by the platform or me if I'm not busy. If you see Chiharu, Takashi and those other people, ask them to help you and me, except for Kaho-san. The guys stay with you and the girls will be up there with me. Don't forget to tell the guys what to do. Now be good and don't embarrass me."

Tomoyo then walked up the grand staircase to the ballroom where everything was ready for the evening.

Eriol grumbled after Tomoyo disappeared from his sight, "I knew she was gonna make us her slaves."

Ding dong!

He opened the door to see Takashi, Daisuke, Maya, Tomoko, Hikki, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika. They came in and crowded around Eriol.

"I'm so glad you guys are here. It means less work for me. Ok listen up. The boys here stay with me to greet the guests and lead them to the ballroom, the girls are going up to see Tomoyo."

As soon as he finished, the girls were heading upstairs, leaving only Daisuke, Takashi and Eriol standing by the double doors.

Eriol noticed someone was missing and counted the girls, "Say, where's Meiling?"

Suddenly the door was forced open with a lot of power and Meiling appeared, running up to the ballroom in her skirt. Daisuke and Takashi looked back toward the door to see it swing forward, revealing a flat Eriol behind it.

Daisuke replied, "There's your answer."

Eriol rubbed his head with a groan. Meiling had the strength of a super woman. In fact, there is no mistake that she probably is one.

Bam! The door was opened forcefully as Sakura dragged Syaoran in while saying sorry for being late. Eriol rubbed the other bump on his forehead. Two times was too much.

Sakura hurriedly said to Eriol, "Sorry about that. Where's Tomoyo?"

Eriol shakily put up his hand and pointed in the direction of the ballroom.

"Thanks." Soon both Syaoran and Sakura were now going up the stairs by three steps by three steps.

Eriol sat down and said to Takashi and Daisuke, "I think I need a break. You guys can handle it." Then he slowly crawled to the living room to rest his "flat" body.

Daisuke shrugged, "Guess it is now up to us."

"Yeah, did you know that door slamming is an Olympic event back then. People would slam the door to see who could break it off its hinges. It's no longer an event since it wasn't a fair way to compete. The more you slam it, the more you wear it down, so the people that are next have a better advantage."

"I can't believe you expect me to believe that."

"I didn't. I just told you because it's educating."

Before Daisuke could argue back, a guest appeared.

In the ballroom, the first thing Tomoyo noticed was Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo was appalled to see Sakura dressed so casually. She tucked at her tee shirt and her loose shorts. "What are you wearing?" She turned to see Syaoran dressed in a similar fashion. "What has gotten into you guys? This is not track, it's a ball."

Sakura gave a confused look, "I think we'd know if this is a ball or a track meet. You don't need to teach me. After all, I did participate in track, unless…" Sakura stole a look at Syaoran.

Syaoran scowled, "Do I look that stupid to you?"

Sakura blushed, "No, but if Tomoyo wasn't referring to me, then I thought it must be you."

"Now I know who this stupid one is. Tomoyo was referring to the way we dress and she's not satisfied," said Syaoran smugly.

"Why didn't she just say so? It's stupid of her to say it that way when she could have just said I don't like your clothes."

Tomoyo stomped her foot, "Hello, I'm still in this conversation and I don't like to be called stupid."

"Thanks to your comment, I was called stupid too," shouted Sakura and Syaoran.

Tomoyo cowered a little from their loud voices, "Sorry, now tell me why you're dressed this way."

"Because it's convenient."

"This is a ball."

"We know. That's why we both brought our clothes. Of course, Sakura took a little longer, since she had to decided which dress to wear."

"Why bring it if you're not gonna wear it? I don't see your bags with you?"

"Remember, Tomoyo-chan? We are your models, so why bother changing into our bothersome clothes if we have to take it off later to model your clothes."

"That does make sense. Okay, then go and change when everyone's here."

"Sure."

"Thanks to you guys, I didn't greet anyone yet and there's already fifteen people here." Tomoyo hurried up to her guests and started talking with them.

Syaoran turned to Sakura, "Guess we don't fit in too well here."

"No need to state the obvious."

"There's like already a lot of people in here."

"I know. Maybe we should get ready now."

Sakura and Syaoran walked to the platform stage and saw Aya there.

"Miss, mister, mistress had put the clothes in the dressing room in order. Someone will assist while you're changing." Aya left as soon as she finished speaking.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was standing in the space behind the chairs surrounded by tables of food and drink, talking with a couple of professional designers.

"I love your designs," exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Glad to see you're a fan. I thought I'd come, since I have a habit of coming to see designs of young designers for inspiration. Seeing people with such creativity makes me think of when I first started and that always gave me some encouragement."

Tomoyo glanced around, "I'm glad, I think it's time I get this party started. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure."

Tomoyo spotted Aya and grabbed her by the arm, "Where's my models?"

"They are at the back stage, mistress."

Tomoyo walked to the changing room area to see Syaoran and Sakura already dressed up in their first outfit. And she liked what she saw. Sakura had her already curled brown locks up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a white top with a gold swirl made with glitter in the middle. The top has loose sleeves that went to her elbow, one shoulder was bare and the strap holding that side up was visible, the other shoulder was covered. The top was tight around her chest, so it doesn't reveal anything since the top only covered up to the ribs. She was wearing a short faded blue low-waist jean skirt with a blue triangular translucent cloth tucked into her skirt so the longer end dangled to her right calf. On her feet were white leather boots that goes to her knees.

Syaoran had his hair spiked a little at the tip. He was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a V-shaped slit with the end pointing to the side. There was another short slit on the hem of the shirt. He wore the same faded blue loose jeans that had a few small worn out holes all over and white running shoes.

Tomoyo became starry eye again, "Oh, the perfect outfit to wear to an informal dance or a club. Okay, you guys get ready. You know what to do, remember last night."

She took a deep breath, and walked through the doorway of vine and morning glory onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take a seat," she paused as sound of rustling was heard down below, "I am glad to have you here today. I am Tomoyo Daidouji and I wish be a professional designer. This is the first fashion show I've held, so please don't judge me too harshly. Thank you."

Clapping was heard.

"I know the show was originally called 'Innocence', but I have made a slight change and decided to call it 'Pair'. So the main theme is that there will be a male model and a female model that will model clothes of all kind. The first theme is 'Youth and Innocence'. Now let the show begin!"

Author's Notes:

I know it's a boring chapter. Originally I was going to include the actual fashion show in this chapter, but it'll take longer to post, so I decided to post this up first.

This was originally chapter 3 in my outline, but somehow the outline was expanded too long to be part of chapter 3. Anyway, I posted two chapters in one month. I thought it'd take me longer. Congratulations to me!

Thanks to

Animekid9

Animemistress419

chikichiki

Inu's Girl08

maixwolfblossom

Mew

sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE

Soleil666

Wolf Jade

romantic-is-best

Thanks for the comments and idea! I'll use Animekid9's idea in the next chapter. Have a great summer!

Remember if you need an update of how the story is going; check my profile.

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari

Click blue review button! Things you can type in: cool story, 5/5, I like it, pci (please continue it).


	5. Chapter 5 Humiliation

Stuck in the Middle

CCS

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Chapter 5 Humiliation

The lights started to dim, so the only source of light was reflected off of the crystals above. As the room got really dark, Tomoyo slowly descended down the stairs. As soon as she was down the stairs with her cordless microphone, the small lights placed around the edge of the stage lit up the whole platform.

As the music started, two bright lights shone onto the stage from two different angles from the balcony, both aimed at the doorway decorated with vines and morning glory. The audience had their eyes on the doorway. As the music blared loudly, Sakura made her appearance. She walked out to the middle of the stage in her usual outfit and put a hand on her hip, and then she walked from the left of the stage to the right, showing off every part of her outfit. The crowd below, which consists of many strangers, since everyone brought friends and family whom brought their friends and so on, started to whisper among themselves. Several guys' whistling could be heard. The formal atmosphere suddenly became loud and lively.

Females' sighs could be heard as Syaoran walked out after Sakura and showed off his outfit. He then stood in the middle of the stage next to Sakura, his back to her back. He had crossed his hands over his chest and his left leg in front of his right, his expression grim and smug. Some ladies had fainted into the comfy chairs, only to recover a minute later to get another glance at his handsome figure. Sakura had shifted her weight onto her right leg, and her left leg slightly bent. She had one hand on her hip and the other hand underneath her top's strap and winked.

After that, they walked back through the doorway to get their next outfits on. The crowd was impressed with the start of the show. The watched in anticipation as Sakura and Syaoran put on their best smiles and modeled all the outfits of similar bizarre styles. As Sakura spun one last time to show off her skirt, she retreated through the doorway followed by Syaoran as the lights dimmed.

The spectators applauded liking what they saw, in terms of clothes and models. Tomoyo came back on stage.

"Thank you. That was 'Youth and Innocence'. As you can see, they're all 'youthful' outfits for clubs and informal parties. The next theme is 'Playful and Sophisticated'. These are more formal clothing that are not as bizarre as the previous."

When Tomoyo came back down, Sakura appeared. She had a light green top with a rose in the middle that was held up by straps tied around her neck and a knee-length ice blue skirt with translucent material over top that swished and flowed as she walked. The ladies in the crowd started to whisper excitedly. They loved the natural movement of the skirt. Tomoyo grinned when she overheard them. _I'm going to become a designer for sure._

Syaoran walked out as Sakura stood aside. He was dressed with a yarn vest over his white shirt. He wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He walked up to the middle, took off his jacket and swung it over his shoulder, then walked to the other side and leaned on his left leg and put his free hand in his pocket. He then walked over to Sakura and held her by the hand, then pulled and twirled her into his embrace. The females absolutely fell in love with the skirt as Sakura spun.

The show dragged on. The crowd fell more in love with Tomoyo's designs as they continued to watch the show. They were enjoying the last theme, 'Elegance', when Tomoyo appeared on the stage. "Thank you so much. I'm really glad you enjoyed the show. I have saved the best outfits for the last. This is my gift to you for attending my first fashion show and giving out positive comments."

Tomoyo bowed respectfully to her guests. She wiped her tearful eyes and descended the stair still weeping as the crowd applauded. The lights dimmed and the music became smooth and soft, then the lights shined on Sakura and Syaoran. People gasped at the beauty of the scene right in front of them.

Dressed in a one-shouldered top and long black-red satin skirt with folds at the bottom and ruffles underneath and a gold chain around her hip, Sakura was breathtaking, a modern goddess. Syaoran was wearing the outfit he was complaining about yesterday. He shouldn't complain; the stiff-collared shirt with rolled up sleeves looked sexy on him with his black pants.

Tomoyo was one with crazy ideas. Instead of just posing, she wanted Sakura and Syaoran to tango. She made Sakura and Syaoran work like mad to get the graceful movement and romantic feel that they were now giving to the spectators. Every turn and every step had the audience transfixed. They enjoyed the romantic atmosphere until the song ended and Syaoran dipped Sakura.

The crowd applauded, howled and whistled. Syaoran and Sakura bowed to the audience, also an instruction of Tomoyo. Sakura started to make her way to the back stage with Syaoran following behind. As Sakura was walking, Syaoran accidentally stepped on her skirt and the skirt, unluckily, was held up by elastic. Syaoran noticed how it was falling and revealing her thong. He paled and rushed past Sakura. Just then, Sakura tripped and she grabbed onto the closest thing that she could get her hands on, which unfortunately was Syaoran's pants. She fell onto the stage, pulling down something extra besides Syaoran's pants and ended up revealing more than necessary. Syaoran immediately blushed and covered himself with his hands.

The audience was stunned and silent. Sakura pushed herself up from the stage and gasped when she realized what she was holding. The audience recovered from the shock, and some people started to howl and whistle. Both of them blushed harder.

Tomoyo was shocked. Eriol quickly got a maid to get towels and threw them to Syaoran and Sakura. They quickly wrapped it around their waist and rushed through the doorway. Sadly, the door was only big enough for one person to get through, so they were stuck with getting through sideways with their bodies rather close.

Tomoyo quickly got up and said, "Thanks to my models, Syaoran and Sakura for modeling my clothes." That wasn't what she wanted to say, but it sounded much better that 'thanks to them for ruining my show'. "Now if you don't mind, people sitting in the odd number of rows, please move your chairs around. Then may I ask everyone to get up and move about, while we set up the tables." She bowed one last time and sobbed on Eriol's shoulder. He had to keep away from her, since his wounds from earlier was still hurting. Getting hit by a door twice was not fun.

The audience obeyed Tomoyo. As soon as they were up and about, they all started to chatter about tonight's events. Tomoyo sobbed harder. Chiharu had to get the maids to set up the table, since Tomoyo was still too emotional over the end of her potential career.

As soon as all those nicely decorated tables with utensils on them were rolled between the rows of chairs; Tomoyo wiped her tears, and told her guest to enjoy the drinks and food. She also ordered people to set up speakers on the platform, so people can dance if they wanted to.

Tomoyo suddenly thought of how her best friend must feel. _Oh no, Sakura must be even more upset, _Tomoyo thought sadly, _come to think of it, where is she?_ She looked around and didn't see Sakura anywhere. She grabbed Aya's arm as she walked past, "Have you seen Sakura?"

"No, miss. I believe she's still in the changing room."

Without another word, Tomoyo rushed into the backstage area and opened the door, only to see Sakura changing out of her outfit. Tomoyo quickly slam the door behind her. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were changing, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, "It's ok. Is it ok if you don't look at me while I change, because I feel really weird being watched by someone while I'm changing."

Tomoyo turned to look at the clothes she designed while Sakura put on her gown for the evening. It was a tight fitting lavender one-shouldered dress that puffed out at the bottom with layers of silk that bordered the one shoulder strap, across her chest, around her bare shoulder and across the back, up to the strap. She also had a sash tied loosely around her hip, the silky strips trailing down the side of her leg. She braided her hair from the left ear to the top and clipped it when it reached above her right ear, creating a braided hair band.

While she was doing all that, Tomoyo started to talk to her, even though the only response she got from Sakura was a 'yea'.

"That was embarrassing, you up there with nothing on the bottom, but a thong."

"Yea."

"You pulling down Syaoran's pant was pretty funny."

"Yea."

"I think my career is definitely over."

"Yea."

"You know, you are the worst model ever."

"Yea."

"You're boring to talk to."

"Yea."

"Can't you say anything else?"

"I'm done. Let's go, we have a party waiting for us," said Sakura happily as she stood up and walked over to Tomoyo. She pulled her up and out the changing room only to knock into Syaoran.

"Sheesh, Syaoran, you need to watch where you're going."

"Excuse me, I think you are the one who need to put your eyes to use."

"I am using my eyes, I just tend to miss some unimportant things."

"I'm so happy knowing I'm unimportant on your list."

"Duh, even Meiling had a higher place on my list."

"Ouch, you really hate me, don't you, Daidouji?"

"I'm glad you finally realized that."

"Where did Sakura go?"

"She's right next to me."

"I guess you really do have eye problems, because she isn't next to you as you've said."

"I'm not god, how would I know every single thing that goes on around here?!"

"Whatever," Syaoran left to find Sakura, while Tomoyo tried to think of a way to revive her possibly damaged career.

Sakura walked around, she got tired of listening to Syaoran and Tomoyo's argument.

Suddenly, she felt herself bumping into somebody.

Author's Notes:

CREDITS to Animekid9 for giving me an idea for pose. The first pose that Syaoran did with Sakura was all Animekid9's idea, ok, so maybe I altered it a little, but I'm still grateful for the help.

Here's another not-so-exciting chapter, but don't you wonder whom she has bumped into. Once again, I've expanded the outline…and next chapter, you'll meet a special guest! Of course, he's from another anime. Oops, I slipped that he's a bishonen with fiery hair. Oh dear, I better keep my mouth shut.

Thanks so much to

Animekid9

buubles

chikichiki

LuMinOusDiaMonDs

Ms. Sakura Moon

Nancy/ KawaiiFantasy (Thanks so much for reviewing all four chapters!)

sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE

Wolf Jade

Thanks so much for the encouragement and comments. Lol, PCI sure is a popular phrase! It sure does look better capitalized! This was the fastest I update, but don't get used to it; it's only because I stretched the outline.

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari

Click blue review button! Things you can type in: cool story, 5/5, I like it, PCI (please continue it).


	6. Chapter 6 Acquaintance

Stuck in the Middle

CCS

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Warning: This chapter has a little bit of swearing.

Chapter 6 Acquaintance

Sakura fell hard onto the ground, after slamming her head against the other person's forehead. She shook her head, and realized she shouldn't have done that. Pain pulsed through her head, making her scrunch up her eyebrows. Someone near her moaned in pain.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for bumping into you," Sakura quickly got up to help the lady dressed in the revealing tight black dress.

The woman slapped her hand away, and said with an annoyed tone, "I don't need your help." She got up with the grace of an elephant, not caring that many had seen her undergarments. She, with her nose pointed up into the air, her back straight and chest up, left Sakura to the tables with a flick of her long ebony hair.

Sakura smoothed her dress indignantly. _That lady was so rude!_

"Hey, sorry about that bitch, lass. She's one of my idiot friend's damn annoying sister," a man behind her said roughly.

Sakura turned to see a pair of startling amber eyes, which belonged to an arrogant looking guy with untamed fiery orange hair whose smirk is a little intimidating. He started to curse under his breath.

All that was heard from him was ''fucking bitch who I had to baby-sit, so fucking damn annoying. That damn no good wench has fucking ruined my night. Why the hell did I agree?' and some more mumbling and swear words.

Sakura gave a nervous chuckle, "I take the hint that you don't like her that much."

"Like her? I'd kill her if I could. That damn slut hit on me. Good thing I gave her a fucking hard slap. That had left a huge purple bruise, but she covered it with foundation. It was such a shame, that purple thing matched her face damn well."

"That's um…interesting."

"Well, you wanna dance? You danced real good on stage."

"You recognized me?!"

"Well, you are a pretty lass, with a fine ass too."

"Uh…thanks."

"Still up for a dance?"

"But…but I can't dance."

"I'll teach ya."

"Well then, ok, I have nothing better to do anyway. My best friends were arguing."

"Over what?"

"I have no clue. They just love to argue over little harmless things."

"They are like me and my baka friend. I like to flame him with my tessen whenever possible."

Sakura's eyebrow rose. "What do you mean by that?"

"See this fan," he pointed at an iron fan strapped to his belt, "all I have to say is two magic words and baka Tama's bottom would be on fire."

Sakura though, _What an absurd thing? Fire coming out of a fan…well maybe he is those psychic who lights things on fire with his mind._

The orange hair guy saw the skeptical look on her face. "I would show you, but the results ain't pretty."

Sakura nodded and agreed quickly, she can't risk burning Tomoyo's mansion down. Who knows if this dude can control his power?

"So are we dancing or what?"

"I'd love to," Sakura hesitated, "but I don't know how to start."

He sweatdropped and sighed, then took her hand, "Just put you arm around my neck and move with the music."

Sakura tried to move along and keep up with him as he murmured instructions in her ears.

Syaoran wove through the people floor trying to find Sakura. He still needed to apologize to her. She would forgive him if he apologize. He had gained that knowledge through past experiences.

Five-year-old Sakura chased Syaoran around a tree. They were playing a well-know game known as tag.

"TAG, you're it, Syaoran."

Syaoran ran away from her and said, "No, you didn't tag me."

Sakura stomped the ground. "I did too."

"If you did, then you can catch me again as easily."

Sakura then quickly ran to Syaoran, grabbed his shirt and sang out, "You're it."

Syaoran tagged her, then tried to run away while Sakura was still holding onto his shirt. "Ah!" He turned to see Sakura on the ground crying and holding her scraped knee. Syaoran immediately felt guilty, he didn't really want to lose to a girl, but he doesn't want Sakura to cry either.

"Hey gaki, what did you do to my sister?"

Touya walked up to Sakura as he backed away. He was a good two feet taller than he was after all. Her brother tenderly held the little girl as he examined her for any other scratches. He picked her up and carried her home, ignoring Syaoran who was watching nearby quietly.

For three days, he didn't see his best friend at their usual hang out place. He finally worked up the courage to go visit her. Of course, every time Touya was the one who answered the door and had refused to let him and even threatened to kill him if he go near his beloved sister again. Fortunately, Touya had soccer practice one day and it was Sakura who had opened the door.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sakura's angry expression faded as she heard the words. "My knee's feeling better right now. Come on in."

Syaoran grinned as he remembered how Touya flipped when he saw him wrestling with Sakura after he came back from soccer practice.

Eleven-year-old Syaoran sat on Sakura's bed as he waited for her to change. They were going to the dance festival.

"Syaoran, have you seen my checkered bandana, I need it for my hair?"

"Well what color is it?"

"It's blue with white lines."

Syaoran thought, _Blue and white bandana… Something about this seems familiar. Blue and white, blue and white…oh my gosh, wasn't the cloth I used to wipe the spill on Sakura's table blue and white._

Syaoran glanced at the damp cloth sitting on Sakura's table. He gulped and brought the 'bandana' over to her. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Yes, oh my gosh, why is it wet?"

"I…uh…accidentally…used it to…wipe…ahem the water I accidentally spilled on your table."

"What?! That's the only bandana I have. I can't believe you can't tell the difference between a cloth and a bandana!"

"So are you still going with me?"

"Without my precious bandana?"

"I'm sorry."

"Fine, I'll just find a scarf instead."

Syaoran thought fondly of those childhood memories. He might not have been able to read Sakura, but there are things that could be figured out easily.

He reached the table to eat some food only to bump into a lady dressed in black with hair to match. She could actually qualify for Count Dracula's wife. The lady was about to snap at him, but when she saw him, she put on the sweetest face and said in a smooth voice, "Good evening, Mister…"

"Li."

"Mr. Li, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kazeko Yorimoto."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm in a hurry here. Can you please move aside?"

Kazeko put on a sad and hurt face. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to get to know you."

Syaoran looked at her and said, "Fine, how about we exchange phone numbers and you can find me another time."

"Sure, here's my cell."

"Here's mine. Can you hurry up though? I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" asked Kazeko as she gave Syaoran back his phone and received hers from his hand.

"The model that was on stage."

"You mean that girl?" She pointed at a pair dancing in the crowd, "I suggest you stay away from her. She's so weird. She pulled down your pants and she bumped into me. Unfortunate things seem to happen around her."

Syaoran followed her perfectly manicured finger and saw Sakura dancing with an orange hair guy. That guy seemed to be in pain as he was moving. As he was about to move his foot, Sakura stepped on it. He winced as he lost his balance and fell to the ground, pulling Sakura down with him. He landed on his back with her on top of him.

"Oh my gosh, Tasuki, are you ok?"

Kazeko smirked and said, "See what I mean?"

Syaoran turned to her. "She's usually not like that. I advice you to stop saying things about her, because I know her much better than you do, considering how I'm her best friend. If you say another word about her, be careful of rumors you'll hear about yourself."

Kazeko frowned and left without another word. Syaoran smirked, _good riddance_. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I hate women."

Syaoran turned to Tasuki. He had invited the short-tempered guy to Tomoyo's. They were great friends in high school. "Why did you dance with one?"

"I didn't. She asked me to teach her to dance."

"Sure, I believe you."

"Nice show you put on stage there."

"That was an accident, it was not intended to happen. Why else would Daidouji cry like there's no tomorrow?"

"The show was great, the girl had a fine ass."

"Watch it, fang boy, that's my best friend you're talking about."

"Sorry," he put his hands up in defense, "Oh great, my baka friend did decide to show up with his eating machine. See ya later, Syaoran."

Syaoran waved to his friend and remembered about Sakura, _oops, I completely forgot about her._

Sakura was walking in the dark hall after going to the bathroom. The one near the ballroom was occupied, so she had to find another one before she couldn't hold it in any longer. _Oh dear, where am I now? Why does Tomoyo have to have such a big mansion?_

She took slow steps and felt something nagging her in her mind; someone's with her.

Author's Notes:

Special 'Interview' with the Guest

Descriptions between brackets are pictures.

KTnH: Hi everyone! Remember I said I brought a guest. Here he is. (a person with red-orange hair in black trench coat with two bead necklaces and blue earrings holding tessen) **This is Tasuki (pronounced without the 'u', Tas-ki) from Fushigi Yuugi by Watase Yuu. See that fan he's holding. That's the tessen. The clothes he's wearing was what he wore throughout the series.**

Tasuki: What the hell! That's not true. I wore this outfit too later on. (Tasuki in purple and white clothing of ancient Chinese with his fan and a necklace)

KTnH: Still those clothes are ancient and out of style (story took place in ancient China/modern Japan) and you wore it every single day.

Tasuki: So? I'm still the hot one, hotter than the fire from my tessen. (one Tasuki in another set clothing with his tessen in front of a plum blossom tree and one Tasuki that's bandaged holding a bunch of flowers)** Check me out…Ain't I hot?**

KTnH: Whoa, isn't someone a little arrogant today? (a close-up of his face, showing his smirk)** Check out that smirk…imagine Syaoran smirking like that.**

Tasuki: Hey! I'm the guest here. Leave him out. (Tasuki holding both thumbs up wearing jeans and a jacket with a HuGe smile and a wink, with the long haired emperor with his orange business suit and baka Tama sitting on the ground in a cowboy type of clothes)** Here's another good shot of me wearing modern clothes with my baka blue hair friend and the beautiful respected emperor.**

KTnH: You swear too much. (I don't even want to describe this one, too many people :P)** Here's a new view; Tasuki is wearing something new and modern and he's with his fellow cast.**

Tasuki: (Tasuki in a race car outfit and gold ring earrings with Tamahome in a race car jacket and a cap behind him, who slightly resemblance Touya)** I'm so cool, I look like a gangster! Damn it, baka Tama is in the picture too!**

KTnH: Hehehaha…

Tasuki: Why the hell are ya laughing?

KTnH: (Tasuki looking stupid with two jugs and monk, Chichiri looking hopeless in the corner)** You look so stupid when you're drunk. **(a close-up of his face with his hair tied up)** Haha, you also make a pretty girl!**

Tasuki: Hey! Where the fuck did you get those? I thought I burnt them.

'Interview' Ended

The editing thing didn't allow the links to appear, which are now descriptions, if anyone is curious about the pictures, give me a review with your email address saying that you want to see it and I'll send the 'interview' to you within three days at least.

This time, it'll take longer to update, because I don't have an outline ready and I have a starting in the middle of August.

I'm sure by now, you have a clue as to how Tasuki, my bishonen guest, swears a lot (he's an ex-bandit). I'm not sure if he'll appear again, but he might in later chapters. I know this chapter is stupid though, because I thought I'd tie in the plot here, but it hasn't happen. I suck as a writer…

Thanks so much to

Angel Blufur

CherryBlossom0101

chikichiki

Inu's Girl08

Keiko Matsumori

LuMinOusDiaMonDs

Nancy

Ms. Sakura Moon

Neko-Yuff16

romanctic-is-best

sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE

ss-cherryblossom

Thanks so much! I can't believe someone thought I was an awesome writer. I'm so sorry this wasn't updated sooner, but be warned that I'll take even longer in the future. I hope I won't take so long that my reviewers and readers will forget about me.

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari

Click blue review button! Things you can type in: cool story, 5/5, I like it, PCI (please continue it).


	7. Chapter 7 Shadow in the Rain

Stuck in the Middle

CCS

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Chapter 7 Shadow in the Rain

Sakura tensed up; the person was just behind her. She closed her eyes tightly and counted to three, then turned around quickly, ready to defend herself, only to hit Tomoyo on her arm.

"OW," Tomoyo moaned, "what a nice greeting to your friend. I only tapped you on the shoulder."

Sakura snapped back, "You do have a voice; use it."

"So what are you doing wandering around this part of the hall?"

Sakura's annoyed face became sheepish, "Well…I was going to the bathroom but hehe…I got lost."

"No surprise."

"So why were you looking for me?"

"The banquet ended like half an hour ago. We realized that you were missing, so I've sent Eriol and Syaoran to search for you. After all, two heads are better than one. Even though they'll argue more than they'll do anything else, they can probably find their way around the mansion. I searched for you alone, since I know this place much better than any of you."

"Now that I'm found, where are Eriol and Syaoran?"

"Uh…I don't think I've told them when, but I did say to come back to the hallway on the second floor, which is where we're on."

In the distance, two voices were heard.

"I told you it was this way."

"No, I was the one who said that."

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten lost."

"Hello? You're the one who forgot to tie the yarn to something."

"You're the one who came up with the yarn idea, which got tangled up somehow."

Tomoyo looked back at Sakura, " I'm sure that answered your question."

"And proven your previous statement true," giggled Sakura.

"It's pouring outside, and it's really late, would you like to stay here, Sakura?"

"Hey, if Sakura is staying, then I am too."

"And kicking only me out? I'll be staying as well."

"Excuse me, mister Hiiragizawa and mister Li, I don't have a lot of guest rooms around. I had most of them filled with my clothing materials and junk."

Syaoran snorted," Then where's Sakura supposed to sleep? In the living room?"

"I was gonna share my bed with her. After all, it's not like it's inappropriate. However, sharing a sofa with one's best friend of the opposite sex had been done. Are you suggesting that you want to accompany Sakura to sleep on the couch again? I'll gladly allow you, since that means I'll get more room. Ohohohoho…"

"I always knew Daidouji was a wacko?"

"Excuse me Li?"

"I said I always knew Daidouji was a wad bit cold. That why you need Sakura by your side to get heat."

"You know, I think I should get to chose where I wanna sleep."

"Hey, are you guys seriously going to kick me out?"

"I'm not letting a guy sleep on my bed."

"Do you think I love the couch?"

"To tell you the truth, I might as well go home."

"No Sakura, you're not going home in this weather. It's a long drive down the hill."

"Everybody listen up, do I exist here?"

"Shut up, Eriol. I'd love to kick you out of existence."

"Wow Ran-chan, such harsh words."

This went on for another few minutes before it was finally resolved, thanks to the brilliant idea of Eriol.

"Now you set it up there, you get to work and Sakura let's go to the kitchen and get some snacks," Tomoyo smiled sweetly at Sakura, after directing Eriol and Syaoran in a fierce tone.

"Why is it that Daidouji treats us like crap and is exceptionally nice to Sakura?"

"She just very fond of her 'kawaii Sakura-chan'."

"Do you think she's a lesbian?"

"I hope not, she's such a beauty."

Syaoran sneered, "I think someone here has a crush on the Daidouji monster."

"No I don't. Like you said, Daidouji is a monster."

"That, you're wrong, she's a slave driver and a maniac.

"Did I just hear people insult me in front of my face?" screeched Tomoyo.

The moment Eriol and Syaoran looked upon the monster's face, they cowered and moved closer to each other.

"Do you dare not do as I say and gossip about me behind my back?"

Eriol and Syaoran gulped and shivered as they saw what appeared to be a long leather whip in Tomoyo's hand.

"GET TO WORK NOW." Tomoyo cracked her whip and both puny boys straightened up and started setting up the huge tent and pulling out sleeping bags out of small bags.

Tomoyo turned toward Sakura and giggled, "This is going to be so fun, just like the sleepovers we used to have."

Sakura laughed nervously, "Yes, I can't wait." _I'm glad I'm on her good side, so I never have to feel her wrath._

"I'm gonna get us some pillows and blankets." Tomoyo hummed as she skipped up her grand staircase.

Sakura stopped smiling, and sighed in relief. "I'm so glad I'm not you guys. She can be so scary sometimes."

Syaoran thought, _I used be glad I'm not you, now I'd rather have Daidouji pampered me than to be her slave._ An image of Tomoyo taking care of his every need, even offering giving him a bath flashed through his head. _On second thought, I think I'd rather be her maid. She treats her maids better than she treats me._

He shook his head as an image of him wearing a maid's uniform appeared. _I change my mind; I don't want to be anything that has any relation to her._

Boink!

Syaoran groaned as he picked up the pillow that was thrown at his head with extreme power.

"Are you being lazy and slacking off?" questioned Tomoyo.

Syaoran replied, "I am if you don't want to lose your model."

The murderous glint in Tomoyo's eyes was replaced by a starry one. Her scary face became gentle and she came towards Syaoran and pulled him onto the sofa next to Sakura.

"Of course, we can't have my models doing any hard work. Hiiragizawa-san, looks like you are the only one up for the job."

"What?! In case you have forgotten, I was the one with the serious injuries; I got flattened by the door more than once."

Syaoran smirked, "If you were a man, you wouldn't be defeated by a door."

Sakura decided to step in, usually she just stay out to listen in on their amusing conversations or ignore them and do something else, "Just get the tent up and the bags out; I wanna sleep!"

Syaoran retorted, "You can unroll your own sleeping bag yourself."

"Well, you left your scent on everything you touch. I had a great sleep when I slept on you last night, I thought it must be your scent. So if you leave your scent on my sleeping bag, I wouldn't have to slip into yours to have a good night's sleep."

Sakura rubbed her cheek on Syaoran's shoulder as she held onto his arm. Syaoran felt really uncomfortable and replied with a blunt fine.

Sakura nearly giggled at how well she could manipulate her best friend. Syaoran unrolled two sleeping bags and put the pillows and blankets onto them and lay down to rest. He was surprised when Sakura appeared and stuffed a cookie in his mouth. He sat up in surprise and spat the cookie out. Eriol grimaced when it landed on his face. He sputtered, "That was unpleasant."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," mumbled Syaoran weakly.

"KAWAII!"

"You know, I think Daidouji is high on sugar, because she has became very hyper and moody, though moodiness doesn't have anything to do with sugar."

"You know, I agree. Let's cure her with some salt."

"Great idea, Sakura."

"I'm gonna slip into the kitchen to add the salt in her hot chocolate."

"Whoa Eriol, what a man, I thought you're not man enough to do anything."

"I thought I was the one who's suppose to be the one insulting you."

"O well, the tables have been reversed. Hahahahaha."

Eriol walked into the kitchen sneakily. _Mental note to self: add salt into Syaoran's cup as well._ He worked swiftly and quickly and made sure to add extra to Syaoran's cup. He carried them out and handed the one with salt to Tomoyo. When he turned around to get the other cup for Syaoran, he only saw one. Syaoran had gotten one for Sakura and one for himself.

Eriol took the last cup and took a nice long sip. When the heat had subsided, he felt the saltiness burning his mouth; he spat out the chocolate. He forced a small smile and excused himself. When he came back, he was drinking a cup of water.

"So what should we do now?" asked Sakura as she snacked on a piece of Tomoyo's mango cake from a day ago.

Tomoyo had a devious look on and spoke in a low voice, "Let's exchange ghost stories. I have a good one."

Eriol shivered excitedly, "I'd love to tell one after you, mademoiselle Daidouji."

Meanwhile, Sakura huddled close to Syaoran. She detested ghost stories. They were scary and they have ghosts in it. Even though ghosts are only hollow transparent floating substances with no brain in her dictionary, Sakura was disgusted with the way they look and how they chilled everything.

"No one was allow to approach the Forbidden forest located in the depths of the mountain. There was a rumor that if you are within a mile of that area, something bad always happens to you. A girl who came from a distance town was intrigued by the rumor. She went to investigate by herself…"

In the background, you could hear Sakura whispering "no, don't go there" and an occasional whimper and chattering teeth. She clung onto Syaoran's arm tightly, making him fidget in pain. She had gotten as far to hugging him really tight around the ribs, nearly cutting off his respiration.

All through Tomoyo's story, all he could concentrate on was himself being tortured and the way Sakura was very close to him. He relaxed when Tomoyo finished the story. "…The beast came out of nowhere and attacked her again. She never saw his face. Then she finally drove her sharpened branch into what appeared to be his stomach. The 'stomach' was his 'mouth'. It sucked on the stick, pulling Kyoko into his mouth. He slurped Kyoko and swallowed her. She was never seen again. There was a rumor that the monster had transform the beautiful maiden Kyoko into his kind and left her to roam among the humans as an immortal. When you see a woman with a streak of metalic silver, a streak of metalic bronze and a streak of metalic gold hair braided together, beware of her; she might just be the one to devour you."

Eriol clapped appreciatively, "Good story, nice plot, but why would the girl want to eat anyone? Listen to my story. It's much more better than yours."

Sakura stuttered nervously, "Can you define the meaning of better?"

"It means it'll be more intense, more heart throbbing, more scary and has a much more complete ending, so it's either a happy ending or a unhappy ending and no death threats attached."

Sakura clutched onto Syaoran tighter. He sighed, "Fine, just for today, I'll play big brother and you can sit in my lap and hug me like a teddy bear."

Sakura nodded and settled in his lap like a little child. "Thanks Syaoran," she said appreciatively.

"May I start now? I don't want to see more mushy love stuff from you guys."

"Hiiragizawa, I'm just fulfilling my duty as a best friend. A boy like you wouldn't know what love is."

"Since when can you send clever comebacks to me and make me look like an idiot?"

"Hello, I'd like to enjoy a story here."

"No Eriol-kun, continue on. Let's hear you talk about your theory of how Syaoran's clever use of language came to be."

"Tomoyo's right. I should start my story."

Sakura put her hands around Syaoran's neck and breathed in deeply while shutting her eyes really tight. Syaoran patted her head uneasily. He had never been this close to a girl that's not his girlfriend. There is a first time for everything.

"I'm sure you might have heard of the headless horseman. In my town back in England, there was a body-less head roaming around the streets. He was just a floating head. He was known as Nobody. His life, when he still had one, had always been miserable. He was a poor farmer and he planted corns for a living. One stormy night, someone knocked on his door. He answered and saw a looming shadow outside his door. He couldn't see the face at all. The shadow asked him to help her. Nobody refused and ten years later, when he got rich, he was able to buy a house with a doorbell. One night, when it was pouring rain out side, the doorbell rang."

Ding dong.

A startled Sakura fell out of Syaoran's lap. She hugged Syaoran very tightly. Syaoran was feeling very uncomfortable, like a prey of a boa constrictor. Tomoyo got up and inched closer to Sakura. _Great, now I have two people clinging to me._ Eriol spoke up, "Well, that wasn't part of the story."

Syaoran replied sarcastically, "No need to state the obvious. Uh…Tomoyo, you can cling onto Eriol, having two people's weights on me is really tiring."

"Excuse me? Who's clinging onto you? I'm clinging onto Sakura."

Ding…dong.

Sakura shivered and held onto Syaoran tighter.

"Eriol, since you claim to be a man, though you've been nothing but a boy, why don't you go open the door?"

"That was a severe blow to my pride, Ran-chan, but my body ached so much from the door that I couldn't move. Tomoyo, you should go, you're the host of the house."

Tomoyo's voice quivered, "M…me? My bravery doesn't match up to you guys. I…I think you guys should go. We, girls, would like to feel protected."

Syaoran nodded, "Tomoyo's got a point. Besides, having two girls weighing me down, I don't think I'll make it to the door. Eriol, you should head to your doom…err…I mean head to the door and greet our unexpected guest."

"No way in hell am I getting near that door."

"No way am I letting you stay in my house forever."

As Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran continued to argue, the doorbell rang several times more, but the rings were ignored as the three were engaged in a heated argument. Only Sakura heard it, she couldn't stand it anymore. Eriol had spooked her enough. She's not going to let a doorbell give her nightmares. She tugged hard on Syaoran's shirt.

Sakura whispered to Syaoran using the cutest pouting face she could muster, "Syaoran, can you please just go open the door? I'll come with you if you want. I…I don't wanna get any nightmares."

Syaoran sighed, "Fine. Boy and slave driver, stop arguing. I'll open the door, you can either come or stay."

"I'm not going to go."

"I'll go if Sakura's going."

"She is."

"Hey don't leave me alone."

Syaoran marched up to the door, with Sakura right behind him snuggling really close to him and Tomoyo and Eriol trailing behind. He took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

Creak….

A shadow could be seen as lightning flashed, Sakura let out a high pitch scream, followed by Tomoyo. The shadow also seemed to be screaming. Syaoran plugged his ears from the horrible sound and shouted out, "SHUT UP!"

Then all was quiet. The four of them looked at the shadow and the shadow looked back at them. The shadow was actually a girl, drenched in wet clothes, so wet it was glued to her skin and you could see the outline of her bra.

Tomoyo was the first to recover and shoved both Syaoran and Sakura out of the way to greet the guest.

"Hello. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. You're at the Daidouji Mansion and what the hell are you doing here?!"

Sakura glared at Tomoyo before talking to the girl, "Don't mind my friend here. She's a little moody today. Usually she is so polite that she winces when she hears people say shut up and what the hell. What she said would have meant how may we help you?"

The girl stared at them oddly, then replied, "I'm Yuuki Sachi. I got lost and I wanted to know if I could stay the night. I'll pay for the stay."

Tomoyo looked her over, "Are you a smoker, drinker, or drug addict? Are you messy? Do you snore? Do you have a clean record? Do you have any weapons with you? How did you get here?"

"I have a clean record and I got here by the silver car over there and the answers are no to your other questions."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow accusingly, "Then why are you drenched from head to toe?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? She was soak because we were arguing for five minutes over who should get the door. In the pouring rain like this, it's not surprising to be that wet."

Sakura sneezed, "We should get back in, or we'll catch a cold."

Tomoyo nodded, "True. I guess it's all right to take you in."

The five went in dried themselves off. It was past three already. All of them went to bed…I mean bag and rested for the night. Everyone had fallen asleep, except for Syaoran. He couldn't sleep. He got up to get a glass of water. Too bad it was really dark, because just then he tripped over someone's bag. Sachi sat up. Syaoran whispered apologetically. Sachi smiled and shook her head.

They headed towards the kitchen and drank hot chocolate.

"So you're name is Sachi? I'm Li Syaoran."

"I'm a very straightforward person and I just want to say you're hot, Syaoran."

"Thanks, I get that compliment from every girl except Sakura, Daidouji and my cousin Meiling. And my sisters too, I guess, since they call me cute."

"You're are cute."

"Let me repay you with a compliment: you're pretty."

"Thanks. I don't get that much."

"You're welcome. So…where are you from?"

"Me? I'm from Japan, but I grew up in Hong Kong."

"Cool. That's where I'm from."

"You know, you look very familiar, you don't happen to go to a school near Central, do you?"

"I do, it was a private school, the only one at Central of course. Hong Kong is a small place after all. I've tried walking from one MTR station to another."

"Cool I went to that private school too. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two, the others are around that age."

"That's the same age as me, I'm beginning to suspect that we were in the same class in elementary school. Of course, I went by my other name. Sachi in Chinese is translated as Zuo Qian."

"I remember you, my name is actually Xiao Lang, but in Japanese, it became Syaoran."

"I remember you too, you were the quiet and serious one, a loner. You came in the middle of a school semester, which was rather odd. The teacher said you transferred here from Japan. We were all very surprised when you spoke Chinese, we thought you might be speaking Japanese."

"It's not that surprising, you're speaking Japanese."

"My mom enrolled me in classes. It was only because I wanted to read manga. Why did you leave though, during second grade?"

Syaoran sighed, "You said it yourself. I was a loner. I was always a loner even when I was in Japan and I just started preschool. Sakura was the only one who bothered to talk to me." He smiled gently as he continued on, "she was the bestest friend in the world. I went back only for her and for myself." Syaoran's face became a little down "I don't want to be lonely. When I'm around Sakura, I feel happy and complete. She was the one who helped me with the socializing skills. I probably wouldn't be dating if it wasn't for her."

"That's nice," Sachi smiled.

"I know," said Syaoran. _I grateful for that, Sakura…you're the greatest friend in the world._

"Hey Syaoran, do you want my phone number? I'd like to keep in contact with you."

"Here's my cellphone, just enter it in."

"We should probably get back to sleep. I need to leave early this morning."

They went back to bed…bag and slept.

Syaoran woke up to hear Sakura and Tomoyo rushing around to get ready for work. Syaoran groaned and asked, "Isn't it still a week till we go back to work?"

Sakura, who worked in the same company as Syaoran, gasped, "My kami-sama, don't tell me you forgot our week off is over. Sana called last Friday and told us that our holiday was cut short to a week."

Syaoran sat up and asked to borrow one of Tomoyo's designed men outfits to work.

"Where's Yuuki-san?"

"She left already."

"Hurry up Syaoran, I heard we have bad traffic today."

"Ok, I'm coming."

Eriol came in from the garden and saw everyone rushing. "Why is everyone rushing around on such a lazy and beautiful day?"

Tomoyo snapped back at him in frustration, since she was going to be late for the meeting if she doesn't leave soon, "People, unlike you, actually have duties to fulfill."

Syaoran and Sakura were already out the door and in their cars zooming to their offices. Tomoyo left and locked the door, and drove off down the road.

Eriol was left all alone in the big house. "Why is it that everyone always leave me behind?" Eriol crossed his arms and he smiled when he thought of something to do.

Author's Notes:

Hi, it's been a while. :p That's why I've made this chapter longer than usual, since it's gonna be the last chapter I post before the school years starts and I'll procrastinate more.

Anyway, the things about Hong Kong are true…the one about the private school in Central is not though. Hey, it's not my fault I don't know any schools there. I'm gonna keep my notes short.

Sorry about the change of writing style, I was reading my first chapter and it seemed so good, now everything from there on became bad….

Thanks to

animegirl

chikichiki

Keiko Matsumori

Inu's Girl08

romanctic-is-best

I still can't believe another person thought I was a good author. I was so moved by that. Anyway, like I said, really slow updates coming up, but I'll definitely try and update during Christmas. Also if anyone still interested in looking at the pictures from the interview of last chapter, send an email or review.

Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari

Click blue review button! Things you can type in: cool story, 5/5, I like it, PCI (please continue it).

Sentence Starters: This chapter is boring, 'cause…/This chapter is great, 'cause…/I love the part of…/This story is (insert adjective i.e. funny, cute, interesting) 'cause…


End file.
